


𝙶𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 <𝙹𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚂𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚣𝚖𝚊𝚗>

by bubble_gum2020



Category: Legacies - Fandom, TVD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Legacies, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_gum2020/pseuds/bubble_gum2020
Summary: Two years ago Josie Saltzman confessed that she drove a wedge between her sister and Hope and the same night she's gone missing without a word to anyone.Two years later Josie comes back but not alone. Why did Josie disappear and who are the people she brought with her?Lizzie, Hope, MG and Penelope are determined to find out what happened to Josie and why she disappeared that night. But first they need to figure out their feelings towards the fact that Josie is back.What they don't know is that Josie isn't the same she was before. She isn't the same innocent girl she was before she has changed. She has build walls, walls that she didn't intend to let down anytime soon.LegaciesJosie Saltzman x OC





	1. Broken Trust and Broken Hearts

After she confessed her crush and what she has done she expected Hope to be angry lash out or scream at her. But she did nothing of the sort she just smiled and walked away. What was worse was the fact that when she turned to Lizzie instead of being met with rage and a damaging break down (like she expected) she was met with silence. 

It was the first time in a long time since she has slept in her own bed. Lizzie had her back facing Josie. It was an uncomfortable silence until only Lizzie's soft snores could be heard throughout the whole room. Usually this would lull her to sleep but it only made her more awake. 

Not being able to contain herself anymore she got out of the bed and quietly made her way out of the school and into the woods.

It was dark outside. There were little noises made by the still awake birds but in rest silence. She walked and walked thinking of the events that occurred since Landon came to their school.

A knife had been stolen, she killed a gargoyle, performed dark magic with Hope, she was buried alive by her resurrected bio mom, monster after monster came and tried to kill them and only recently she had to burn down a mummy. Oh and let's not forget two of her biggest secrets have been found out in the same day.

She needed a break. A real one.

She stopped walking when she found a small clearing. Josie sat down her back to the tree. Wondering what exactly hides outside of those gates.

Sure, she went on vacation and was allowed in the town but very rarely. She would love to travel one day. Like her mom Caroline. 

It may sound harsh but she longed for the days when the Salvatore School didn't exist. The days when Uncle Stefan was still alive. But those days seemed so far away

She didn't realize it at first but tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't stop them. She had repressed her feelings for too much. So she cried. It started in silence until she started sobbing. 

Josie brought her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly and put her head on top. Rocking herself back and fourth as if that would help sooth the pain and tears. 

At one point during the night she stopped crying. 

She was looking up at the dark blue sky. She has often thought about running away. Exploring the world see all the secrets it has to share. 

But then.....

Then Lizzie would happen. Lizzie would have a break down. And she would feel so, so guilty for ever thinking that. How could she leave her twin sister, her other half?

Lizzie needed Josie and Josie needed Lizzie. It was as simple as black and white. It was their dynamic. 

But now... now Lizzie didn't want Josie anymore. Didn't love Josie anymore, just didn't need her like she did. 

Those thoughts broke Josie's heart. She knew she could do nothing about what happened. She has broken her sister's trust and also her heart.

And just like that a new fresh and more painful wave of tears started to flow down her cheeks wetting the ground beneath her.

She woke up to strange noises and a twig snapping. She peaked behind the tree and saw two people fighting. 

A girl, that couldn't have been much older than Josie, with long blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes that made her weak in the knees. 

The other was a man. He had short brunette hair. And black eyes. Their clothes were full of stains of blood but no wounds could be seen. 

They were vampires, she realized. Suddenly the man threw the blonde girl in a tree. 

Josie let out a small gasp. The man's face turned to her almost immediately. She made a couple steps back. 

The man's face morphed. His eyes turning golden and ugly fangs appeared. Before she could blink twice. Cold teeth were sinking in her neck making her let out a heart wrenching scream. 

Tears flowed down her cheeks. Thinking this was the end she closed her eyes. Wishing now more than ever she was back in her room. Suddenly the man was thrown off her on the ground. He laid there motionless. She realized that he was dead. The blonde killed him.

Suddenly everything started spinning and she felt dizzy. The blonde girl kneeled besides her. 

Josie tried her best to remain conscious. She saw the girl bite into her own skin and blood started spilling down her arm. Josie looked in complete dizziness as the blonde beauty made her drink the blood. 

She was resistant at first but too weak to fight and she knew she would die without the blood. She took a sharp breathe and swallowed the blood. 

It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. She found herself gripping the other girl's hand for dear life as she swallowed the blood. 

The blonde girl—which name she really did need to find out—moved their position so that her back was resting on the tree as Josie laid in her lap with her head on the blonde's chest. The girl started stroking Josie's hair whispering soothing words. 

Suddenly everything started spinning and darkness overwhelmed her. 

She woke up with her back aching and her head on something warm and soft. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly it wasn't light yet. She panicked when she realized that she wasn't in her room. All around her were trees. And the soft thing she was sleeping on was a girl. 

Something was wrong she had this carving. She never had it before. It was like she was hungry, but a different kind of hungry. 

Suddenly everything that happened last night came crushing down on her. She began crying. The crying woke the other girl up. Seeing the devastated girl in front of her she slowly got up and embraced the brunette. 

A bit startled Josie looked up but she couldn't bring herself to care that she was currently being comforted by a stranger as she threw her arms around the other girl's neck tightly squeezing. She was surprised when the other girl squeezed back just with as much force. 

Josie smelled something. She never smelled something like that but it had a really good smell. She wanted it, no she needed it.

The blonde gave Josie a sad but knowing look. She took out of her backpack a blood bag giving it to Josie. 

Josie was confused until she felt her gums aching and before she could register what was happening she dove into the blood bag. The blonde got out another and another and another and Josie drank all of them.

After she finished she felt a little better but not enough. It took her a moment or two to realize what she just did but when she did she started crying again.

"I-I'm a v-vampire." She said between sobs.


	2. I remember years ago...

Two years later

Josie was laying on her bed. Drawing invisible patterns on her girlfriend's back, occasionally playing with her blonde locks, thinking about the day everything changed.

Flashback 

"I-I'm a v-vampire" she said between sobs as realization hit her. She was a vampire. A freaking vampire! This was insane. She pinched herself trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"No, this isn't possible, I'm dreaming...I'm-I'm..." she didn't finish her sentence as more tears escaped her eyes. 

"It's okay" the blonde beauty said. "No! It's not okay! How could you say that?!" She was definitely not okay not even close. She was a vampire. 

This seemed like a cruel joke. That's it! It was all a joke. The dead man would get up and scare her, then Lizzie would come out of the bush she's hiding telling her this is what she deserved because she drove the wedge between her and Hope. 

"Hey, it's okay to feel overwhelmed. I felt the same at first too. It can be really overwhelming knowing the supernatural really exists." She said. "But we really need to get some human blood in your system otherwise...." she trailed of not knowing how to say this.

Josie knew what she meant. She had 24 hours to feed from the vein or else she would die. Everyone from the school knew this.

Wait. Did the blonde girl think she was human? 

"Otherwise I die." Josie said. The blonde girl nodded. "Look it's your choice if you want to or not, I won't force you to do anything but it would be a shame to let such a pretty girl like you die." She said. 

Was she flirting? Josie couldn't really tell, but she knew one thing she didn't want to die. "Okay." She said, nodding as to reassure herself of what she was doing. "But first I want to know your name." She said looking directly at the blonde girl. "Cause I don't think I can keep referring to you in my mind as the blonde girl or blonde beauty." She said laughing despite the situation.

"I think I like blonde beauty. If I tell you mine it will only be fair that you tell me yours or do you prefer pretty girl better cause I can go with that too you know." She said wiggling her eyebrows making Josie laugh a real laugh not a fake one. It felt good to smile like that. She had put a false smile for the past several months.

"Josette Saltzman, but please call me Josie." She said extending her hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Josie, I'm Aubrey Elliana Wilson, but as long as I get to call you Josie it will only be fair that you call me Bree or Ellie whatever you want." She said shaking Josie's hand. 

"I think I like Bree more." She said smiling. Aubrey smiled back. They looked in each other's eyes neither wanting to break contact. Without realizing it they were both leaning closer and closer to each other. 

The moment was short lived though as Josie's face morphed and then got back to normal. "Right. We need to get you blood." 

Josie nodded. "Come on!" Aubrey said extending her hand so that Josie can take it. When she saw her questioning glance she laughed. "Vampire, remember? I can run super fast." 

Josie wanted to facepalm herself for forgetting. She has spent so much time reading books about vampires when she was little and let's not forget the times Uncle Stefan and her mom gave her vampire piggyback rides as they called them. It was really a normal piggyback ride but at supernatural speed. 

"Of course." She said. Taking Aubrey's hand as she smiled one last time before being flashed away by the other girl.

End of flashback 

She was brought out from her daydreaming by someone kissing her. As a reflex she kissed back with just as much passion. "Morning beautiful." Josie giggled. "Morning Bree." She said. 

"What were you thinking about?" She asks her. Josie smiled at her girlfriend giving her a small peck on the lips. "About the first time we met." 

Aubrey smiled. "You know you could have told me you were a witch before, it would have saved me a lot of the embarrassment." She said. Josie giggles in response. "Where would the fun be in that?" 

"Is that so?" She asked leaning forward their mouths so close that Josie could feel the other girl's breath. "Mhm" she said not being able to form words. Aubrey smirked. Leaning even closer to Josie still not touching her lips. 

She started to draw little circles with her finger on Josie's neck effectively making her shiver with pleasure. She then started kissing from her jaw down her neck.

"Please" Josie whimpered knowing she won't be able to resist the teasing much more. Aubrey smiled. Leaning even closer than before if that was possible. Just when Josie thought they were going to kiss Aubrey got up and in a flash started tickling Josie. 

Josie caught in the moment was to slow to react. She started laughing and squirming in the other girl's hand trying to get away. She saw an opportunity and got out of the deathly grip she was in. 

Getting up she glared at her girlfriend walking away and into bathroom. Once she finished her shower she got changed in some combat boots a yellow crop top and dark blue jeans putting her hair in a high ponytail she applied dark lipstick she put her leather jacket over and exited the bathroom.

Still not looking at her girlfriend she went for the door. "Come on Josie, you aren't seriously mad at me, right?" Josie still didn't say anything just glared at the blonde.

"Okay I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." Aubrey said giving her best puppy eyes. Josie tried looking in every direction besides the girl's eyes. "Ugh I hate it when you do that." Josie gave in. 

"Well you don't hate it when it gets us less training hours." She said mater of factly. Josie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Pwease folgive me?" She said imitating an infant. 

"Fine." Said Josie trying to hide her smile. "Yey!" Said Aubrey exited getting up from the bed and giving Josie a peck on the lips.

"Now will you please come back to bed?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Sorry Bree, but I got to meet up with Evan and Aimee before breakfast." Josie answered. "Boooo!" "You love me." "Maybe." "See you at breakfast!" 

Josie made her way down the hallways towards the main conference room. When she got to the only door that was made out of silver in the whole building she could hear muffled voices and parts of what seemed like an argument between her supervisors/best friends.

"We can't......Evan....she's not ready....." she could hear Aimee. "You think that I want her to go back there?...... it's the last place I want to send her....no buts, we have to or else-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Josie knocked on the door.

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back later if you want." She said. "No, Josie come on in please." Evan said. "Please take a sit." She complies taking a seat on the couch. 

"So, what's going on?" She asked a little nervous. She saw Evan take in a deep breath and Aimee looked at Evan in a weird concerned way.

"You remember that last week we had those demons and vampires escape, right?" Josie nodded slowly. "Yes. They got out and killed almost half of the werewolves and witches." She affirmed as to show she knew what they were talking about. 

"And remember we only catched three vampires and two demon." Aimee continued. Josie nodded once again. "And the rest escaped, meaning there are twenty or so rippers out there and thirteen demons, your point?" Asked Josie annoyed they didn't cut right to the point.

"Those who have escaped are killing a lot of people, and we need our best men and women to track them down and kill them or bring them back to the base." Evan continued. 

"Okay, then where are you locating us?" Evan and Aimee shared a look. "Guys. Where are you sending me?" They shared another guilty look. "Come on now, I don't have all day." 

Evan started a stammered response. "Well..uh..you see....we're sending you to-um" he said not knowing not to continue.

"Mystic Falls."


	3. Mystic Falls? No way!

Previously

Evan started a stammered response. "Well..uh..you see....we're sending you to-um" he stuttere not knowing how to continue.

"Mystic Falls."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" She asks, disbelief clear on her face. "You heard us Josie." Aimee speaks up her usual bitch tone still there but not as strong as usual. 

"Hell no! I'm not going back there....like ever." Josie said shaking her head to make her point even stronger. "No fucking way am I gonna go and what? Kill some monsters just because you couldn't keep us safe enough? Not even in your fucking dreams." 

"Enough. We are well aware of your situation but you are one of our best agents and students so you can complain all you want cause you are going anyways." Said Evan with a finality in his tone.

Josie glared at them as she stormed away slamming the door behind her. 

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Evan asked. "Nope but what's done is done." Aimee said. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Aubrey is going to kill us isn't she?" Evan only nodded, cringing at the thought of his little sister finding out. 

Meanwhile Josie was storming down the corridors. She didn't stop when she heard someone call after her or when she bumped into several people. 

She only saw red in front of her eyes as she flashed away from the school that she has come to think of as a second home. 

She ran and ran until she got to her favorite place in the whole New York. It was a small caffe Josie found in the first month she moved here. 

She took a couple of calming breaths before entering the place. 

As she walked inside she saw only three people. One was working on something sitting alone at a booth near the entrance and the other two people were a boy and a girl who Josie assumes where on a date.

She waved hello at the owner of the place. She was an elderly woman who always welcomed Josie with opened arms. Usually she would stop and talk to her if not only out of politeness, but she didn't bother to do it today.

She went straight to her table in the far corner of the room. Alex a boy who worked there came to get her order. She ordered the usual which consisted in black coffee and a muffin with chocolate.

What she loved most about this place was the fact that it was never crowded and the people here knew of the supernatural so they always slipped in her coffee some blood. 

Once she got her order she politely thanked the boy and then started gazing out the window. 

She was going back. This seemed surreal. She never thought she was going to go back there. Not after she disappeared without telling anyone. 

Flashback 

They had found a random boy and Aubrey compelled him to not run away. Josie cringed at first thinking about drinking from the poor boy but once she heard the pumping of the blood it was like she wasn't in control anymore. 

She dove into the boy's neck sinking her fangs deep into his flesh, savoring every drop of blood. She was practically in heaven. She loved the way that the warm liquid made its way down her neck warming her insides.

Suddenly she was pulled off of him. "Easy there. We don't want to kill him." Bree said. She fed the boy some of her blood and then compelled him to forget everything and go back home to sleep.

"Is it always going to be this hard?" Josie's question wasn't clear by Aubrey understood perfectly what she was asking. 

"Sometimes, but we will help you get through this and teach you how to control the bloodlust." She said putting a comforting hand on Josie's shoulder.

Josie was lost. Why was this stranger helping her, how did she know she could trust Aubrey? 

"How do I know you aren't a psychopath who wants to kill me?" She asks. Aubrey laughed. "Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already?" "You never know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "True."

It was kind of scary how calm she was taking in consideration everything that happened. It was kind of amusing really. Only a couple of hours ago she was coming back from the anual spring break with her family and friends, and now she was a vampire who almost killed a boy.

A small laugh escaped her mouth. Then another and another and she found herself laughing. She started laughing hysterically, it wasn't even that funny. She laughed and laughed till her laughs turned into cry's and then to sobs.

She found herself crying for the hundredth time that   
night and for the hundredth time that night the blonde girl comforted her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Josie said in between sobs. "It's okay don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise we will help you." Aubrey said. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to Josie. Aubrey kept saying we which meant plural. 

"Who is we?" Josie asked. "Me, my brother and my best friend." She said. "You see we kind of run this school that helps people like me-...like us to survive in this world. At the same time we also protect the humans we're like a school for the supernatural/agency." She said laughing at her own joke.

Hmm. This was interesting another Salvatore boarding school. 

"Wait! How old are you?" She asked the girl in front of her. "150 years old." Wow that even beats her mom.

"You are basically a walking mummy. Oh my god I am so sorry I usually don't say stuff like that!" Josie apologized immediately. "Hey don't worry it's ok" she said laughing. "It is completely normal. When you become a vampire every sense you have becomes stronger." Josie nodded slowly. 

She had a newly found respect for MG now that she knew how it was to be a vampire. 

Looking at at her clock Aubrey's eyes went wide. "Fuck. We need to get going we only have fifteen more minutes before the sun comes out and you are going to become a pile of ashes." She explained further. 

Josie just nodded. Mentally kicking herself for forgetting the daylight ring her dad always makes her and her sister wear in case anything happens. She could already imagine her dad scowling at her or saying 'told ya'. 

She dialed a phone number and after a little while a black van pulled over. 

Out of the van came two people. A ginger and a man with blackish hair. Definitely older than her and Aubrey. 

The red haired girl spoke first. "For fucks sake Aubrey how many times do I have to tell you to stop turning people into vampires." 

End of flashback

Josie shook her head. A fond smile on her lips, remembering the first time she met Aimee and Evan. It sure was an interesting meeting.

Back then she would've never imagined to even befriend the ginger let alone become one of her best friends.

She sighed. Getting up from the table, she payed and then left the coffee shop with only one thought. She was going back to Mystic Falls. 

She was going back home.


	4. A walk to clear my head

She was going back home. 

She wasn't sure if this thought frightened her or exited her.

On one hand she was going back to the town she grew up in but on the other hand everything about her and who she is had changed. She was a completely different person.She killed people. Saw some really dark stuff in those two years. 

Shaking her head she averted her thoughts to what this day might bring. 

Back at the boarding school.

"Evaaaan!" A very upset brunette screamed. Her angry voice echoing through the mostly empty halls. The few people that were present on the halls scattered away from the fuming girl who looked like she was ready to murder someone. She burst through the doors that were separating the halls from the office. 

"What the hell did you do to Josie?" Both occupants of the room backed away at the site of the angry girl. She was pissed and everyone knew that when Alexandria Jonson was mad all hell broke loose. 

Alexandria Jonson or Lexi as she preferred was Josie's best friend. Her ride or die. She is a tall, gorgeous brunette who takes no ones bullshit. She is Josie's best friend in the entire world. The two of them clicked right from the start. And even though it's hard for Josie to admit it she knows that Lexi has been more of a sister to her than Lizzie has ever been. She took Josie in from the start. 

flashback 

Once in the van, Josie realised there was another person in there. She was a brunette, with beautiful brown eyes. She looked up to see who was the new addition to their little group. She gave Josie a warm smile which she returned with little to no hesitation. She liked the kind of vibe the brunette in front of her gave. 

Getting up from her chair she went on to shake Josie's hand. "Alexandria Jonson, nice to meet you." she said with a friendly voice that also held authority and respect. Josie smiled at the girl in from of her. They were the same age she figured. "Josette Saltzman, but that's a mouthful so please call me Josie." she said. Alexandria gave her a goofy smile "Well then, Josie, you need to call me Lexi." They stayed like that and smiled each of them trying to figure the person in front of them.

"ahem" two heads shot up to look at an impatient redhead. She didn't look too happy with the two girls in front of her. Lexi smiled "Oh loosen up Aimes, the poor girl did nothing to you." she defended Josie who was awkwardly sitting next to the two friends arguing. "If you don't want me I can leave." she offered, because she should really go back to school before anyone notices she is missing. But then, she doubt that anyone would notice or care for that matter.

"No!" to everybody's surprise the one to speak up wasn't the blond girl who helped her through her transition. It was Lexie. Although she barely knew the girl in front of her Lexi felt the need to protect her. "We want you here. Please forgive her she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Josie let out a small laugh relieved that she din't have to actually leave.

"Very funny Alexandria." the redhead muttered under her breath. "So Josette." she said turning her attention to the new comer. "Now that you know about the supernatural world you have only one choice to come with us." She said. Josie tried, she really tried not to burst out laughing. She knew there was no way they could know she was a witch, she knew that only other witches could sense magic. Still she somehow expected them to know, she knew she was being irrational but it still amused her. Josie's tries were for nothing seeing as she burst out laughing.

Everybody stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy. "what's so funny?" an annoyed Aimee asked after some time of watching the brunette in front of her laugh so hard her whole face was red and it looked like she couldn't breath. Josie knew this wasn't funny at all. But she was kind of having a mental break down so what the heck? They already thought her crazy. 

"ahem." The redhead tried again. This time actually succeeding in getting the other girl's attention. Josie straitened up and looked in the other girl's eyes. It wouldn't be that bad to mess with them a little, right? "Nothing I'm sorry but this seems surreal. Please tell me more about the supernatural world."

end of flashback

The two persons who were being yelled at were a little frightened by the tall dark haired girl, even though neither of them would admit it. So what? That girl could be scary as hell. "She was crying her eyes out while running dow the halls! So I am gonna ask it again: What the hell did you do to Josie?" She asked again flashing her fang at the two. 

"What the hell is going on here?" everyone's head shaped to the new occupant of the room who was just as furious as the other girl. Blonde locks dancing on her face as she shook her head at her brother and best friend who were currently being yelled at. 

Clearing her throat Aubrey waited for one of them to explain. Seeing as none of them made a move she continued. 

"I waited for Josie in the cafeteria we were supposed to have breakfast together this morning. When she didn't show up I remembered her telling me she needed to talk to you so I waited for her a little longer. When she still didn't show up I started asking around students to see if anyone has seen her. Everybody said she was seen running off somewhere and that she was crying so I decided to come here and see what all this is about only to find Lexie shouting at the both of you. So for your own good tell me what the heck did you do to Josie." Before anyone had the chance to say something the door opened. 

"I-" The intruder didn't even get to say a word because as soon as she entered the room two strong arms were wrapped around her. She was startled for a minute but relaxed immediately and hurried her head in the blonde's neck breathing in her vanilla scent. "Never do that again. I almost had a heart attack."

Josie sighed in content as she allowed the warmth of her girlfriend to embrace her. As soon as Aubrey pulled away she found herself in a bone crashing hug this time by her best friend. "I am so happy you are ok." The other brunette whispered as she smothered Josie in her hug. "Lexi, i can't breathe." she said.

"Sorry, sorry" she apologized while immediately letting go of the slightly shorter girl than her.

"We were so worried about you, Josie" Aubrey said while slipping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. In response Josie leaned even further into the blonde that tightened her grip on the brunette and later her head on the girl's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you. After what you told me i needed a walk to clear my head." she addressed the second part to the other two occupants of the room that have been awfully quiet though you could se the relief clear on their faces. 

"What do you mean after what they told you?" Lexi questioned crossing her arms over her chest. Amy lifted her head from Josie's shoulder and threw a questioning look towards her girlfriend who suddenly found the wall way more interesting. 

"josie?" Evan asked. Josie snapped her eyes towards the only male in the room who hasn't spoken a word since she came back.


	5. A new recruit

A word could say a million things. Well not the word exactly but the way you say that word and your expression can tell a whole story. So when Evan called her name she knew he was asking for permission to tell the two girls in front of her why she disappeared.She gave him a small nod. Josie could see Evan visibly tense before he spoke. 

"We are sending Josie back to Mystic Falls." 

silence

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Aubrey was the first to break the silence. Evan must've realised how it sounded so he quickly shook his head "No, not definitely just for a mission in which you will all take part." He continued while looking at everyone in the room. "When is it?" everyone turned to the source of the voice. Alexandria Jonson was sitting on a chair -god knows where she got it from- with her arms crossed. "The mission, when do we leave?" she asked again clarifying her question.

"Well we were planning on leaving the next week, also later today there is a new recruit coming" he announced. Then turning to Aubrey and Josie he continued "I am expecting you two to give her the grand tour of our boarding school she was previously at another two but decided to move again. So this is going to be her third boarding school. She is a witch from a very powerful bloodline so it's highly possible that she is going to come with us on this mission." 

"But it was supposed be our free day." Aubrey whined annoyed with her brother. "You can have a free day tomorrow, if you want." He said. 

"I hate you."

"you wound me sister." he said placing a hand over his heart.

Josie watched with a sad smile the two siblings bicker back and forth. She was reminded about her and Lizzie. God how she missed Lizzie. She wondered if she changed much in this two years she's been gone, because she changed, so much from how she was back then. Well her love for fire was still the same but her personality and wardrobe have changed immensely. The old Josie would never wear what she wears now. 

Also old Josie wouldn't have been caught dead skipping class, now...well now let's just say that her teachers aren't to happy about her class presence though she was still top of her class, so she didn't understand why her teachers were pissed at her for missing some classes.

She turned her attention back to the two siblings and by the looks of it Aubrey didn't get her way this time. 

Aubrey huffed in annoyance. Josie just nodded. The two girls then assured themselves out of the office. Alexandria hot on their heels. muttering a bunch of curses about how she had. only a week to make her bags. 

\------------------------

The walk back to their room was silent. They parted ways with Alexandria a little further down the hall. 

Once reaching the destination Aubrey entered the room and set herself on the bed kicking off her shoes. Josie gingerly closed the door and then plopped next to her girlfriend on the bed. Josie resting her head on the blonde's chest. Aubrey then slipped a hand around her waist. "How are you holding up with all of this?" she asked. "I don't really know how to feel. It's like I don't want to go back and never see their faces again but on the other hand, they are my family and Mystic falls is my home." Josie answered truthfully. 

"I'm sorry. It must be hard, I can't imagine being so far away from my family without contact. It ,must suck." she said turning to look her girlfriend in the eyes. She could see the tears forming in her eyes and she immediately regretted what she said "Shit. Sweetie I didn't mean it that way." But it was to late Josie was crying. "no, I know what you meant it's just....I miss them so fucking much Bree, and it kills me to know they don't care." Aubrey's heart broke at the sight of her crying girlfriend.

"I'm sure they care, they must've looked for you everywhere." Aubrey said. "No. they didn't, if they did they would've found me already, they could've used a locator spell." Josie continued more tears running down her pink cheeks. "shh, don't cry." Aubrey shushed her girlfriend. Bringing the brunette in a big hug whispering soothing words. 

They stayed like that for a while, until it was time for them to change and welcome their new student. Josie told Aubrey to go without her while she made herself look presentable.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you?" she asked one last time. Josie shook her. heads while taking out from the closet a pink crop top, shorts and some white converse. "Yes, I told you I need fix this" she said gesturing to herself. Aubrey sighed in defeat. "fine" she said and placed a kiss on Josie's lips. Josie smiled and pulled away "Now go before you're late." Audrey grumbled but noteless she went to meet the knew girl.

Aubrey went down the hall until she got to the entrance. She was not happy hen she realised there was no one there. She goes to sit on a chair nearby, annoyed by the fact that she had to let her girlfriend alone and the new student didn't even try to get here in time. 

Aubrey loved Josie so much, and when her girlfriend was sad her heart ached with her pain. She takes a minute to think about her and a smile appears on her face. She thinks about how much Josie has grown in this two years, and not only physically but also mentally. She remembers how vulnerable she was when she first got here. 

She lets out a chuckle as she remembers how Josie pretended that she didn't know about the supernatural and made them all explain it to her. Now that she thinks about it, if she payed a little more attention she would've realised she was playing them by the way she would try to hide a smile or a laugh. Her questions were perfectly asked as if she already knew the answer -which she did- and was asking the questions based on the answer.

She was brought back from her daydreaming by a brunette girl making her way towards Audrey. The blonde immediately got up from the chair she was previously sitting on and made her way towards the other girl. 

From the way she walked and her posture Audrey could tell that the other girl came from a very wealthy family. She remembered her brother saying. something about her being from a very powerful bloodline.

"I'm so sorry for being late but my driver took a wrong turn and we ended up god knows where." she explained. "It's okay, don't worry I haven't been waiting long. I'm Aubrey by the way." she said. "Oh my god, how rude of me I'm-" 

"Penelope?"

fuck, fuck, fuck


	6. Satan

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Her body stopped responding to any command it was like it was shutting down from the shock of seeing her ex girlfriend.

She took two deep breaths trying to control herself. She was one hundred percent sure she was going to pass out. This all seemed like a very, very bad dream.

That's it! This isn't real.

This wasn't happening, she was hallucinating she must've gone crazy, yeah that was it. It finally happened she lost her mind, because there was no way that Penelope freaking Park was sitting in front of her with an equally as shocked face.There was no way her ex lover was sitting a couple feet in front of her.

But she was.

Maybe if she closed her eyes and pinched herself hard enough she would wake up. But of course Josie had no such luck because the second she opened her eyes she could clearly see the tears that started running down Penelope's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" 

Josie could hear her girlfriend's voice loud and clear but no words came out, it was like she forgot how to breath and speak altogether. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, still nothing. In the end she settled for a short barely visible nod towards her girlfriend.

Tears started forming in her eyes. It surprised her how much she missed her ex-girlfriend. Tears of happiness or were they sad? She wasn't sure.

Everything seemed so surreal. Taking in her ex girlfriend she observed how much she has changed in the past two years. She let her hair grow back not much but it was visible. She definitely got more mature and even curvier if that was possible. She was the definition of perfection by the way she looked.

"Josie?" her head snapped to the source of the voice. In her shocked state she hasn't realised that another person came. Lexi was standing there, a couple feet away, a concerned look on her face as she stared at Josie and the other girl.

Before she got the chance to say anything a body crashed into her throwing her arms around Josie's neck. Tears were now running freely from both girls' eyes. Josie didn't waste a minute before returning the hug with just as much force.

"Penny"

A nickname that escaped Josie's mouth without too much thinking. She took a minute to breath in the other girl's scent. Vanilla. How she missed it.

"I missed you so fucking much Jojo." Penelope whispered in Josie's ear, once she was able to get her breathing under control, though tears were still pouring from her eyes down, her now rosy cheeks. 

"I missed you more." She said, and really meant it. "Satan." she added after a second. Penelope let go of Josie and let out a small laugh. It made Josie smile, she missed the other girl's infectious laugh. And so she started laughing too. 

Here they were laughing and crying at the same time. It must've been an interesting scene for the people walking by. But she could care less at this moment. She hasn't seen the girl in front of her for two whole years and she missed her dearly. Now that she's grown over her and had a girlfriend she didn't feel any hatred for the girl in front of her.

shit

her girlfriend

She threw a look in the blonde's direction and saw her sitting on a chair, a frown evident on her feature. Once she realised Josie was looking at her she raised a brow in a questioning manner.

Josie slowly let go of Penelope and turned to her girlfriend and best friend. 

She made her way towards the two, dragging Penelope with her by the hand. Once they got close enough Josie let go of Penelope completely and went to her girlfriend sneaking an arm around her waist and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. 

Penelope watched the scene unfold in front of her. She gave Josie a small smile. A way of telling her she was happy for the both of them. She was glad that Josie was happy and found someone who loved her. 

After a moment Alexandria- being the oh so subtle and polite vampire that she is- broke the silence. 

"Who are you?" It wasn't harsh but it wasn't friendly either. 

Penelope didn't seem fazed by the question. She smiled. "I'm Penelope Park. Josie's ex-girlfriend" 

There was no need for that, really. She could've easily said she was an old friend. But she was Penelope Park and she wouldn't be herself if she didn't steer a little drama between the couple.


	7. liar, liar pants on fire

Josie chocked on thin air. She gave Penelope the best glare that she could muster, and even though the short haired girl wouldn't admit it she almost took a step back. Aubrey and Alexandria were looking at her with two different reactions.

Alexandria looked proud? And Aubrey had a look that could best be described as jealousy and protectiveness. Penelope realised that Josie must've told them about her past life, a look of regret past her futures but as soon as it came it also disappeared. 

Josie looked around at her girlfriend and best friend starring down Penelope but the latter didn't seem fazed at all. An awkward silence filled the room. Josie didn't really know what to do it wasn't everyday that an ex came in her life making her current girlfriend jealous and her best friend glare at her so hard that if looks could kill Penelope would be 7 foot in the ground already. 

Then a thought occurred to Josie. Penelope was here because she was the new recruit Evan was talking about. She was going to stay here from now on. 

Wait. 

Didn't he say she was probably going to come with them on the upcoming mission? He wouldn't just bring any newbie in their team. 

"son of a bitch!"

All heads snapped towards her, but she didn't pay them any attention as realisation hit her. Evan knew who Penelope was. He knew what a big part of her past she played and yet he didn't say anything. He could've at least give her a heads up about Penelope joining their school.

"I am going to kill him." Everybody looked confused but she didn't spare them a single glance as she stomped down the hall towards his office. "When I put my hand on him he's going to wish he was dead." she mutters under her breath while bumping into people, but she doesn't stop. 

She can hear the footsteps of the other three girls running after her. She hears them screaming her name and shouting questions but she doesn't spare them a single look. Once she made it to his office she vamp speeds inside. 

She ignores the 'what the fuck' that escapes Penelope's mouth when she uses her vampire power.

A murderous look on her usually kind and delicate futures. She doesn't care that her eyes are red and that her fangs are out, she doesn't care that she's siphoning so much power she could kill an entire town, and if he's scared? good he should be. He should be shaking in his spot.

She sees Aimee taking a couple of steps back at the sight of her clearly frightened of Josie. "You have exactly five seconds to explain yourself before I kill you right here right now." She says. Even opens and closes his mouth a couple of times but doesn't say anything.

"four."

"Okay, okay just calm down."

"three."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was coming but-"

"two."

"I just-"

"one' 

"Josie for fuck's sake listen to me! I wanted to tell you really, but I just..."

"You just what Evan?! Hmm? I'm going to need a much better explanation besides 'I just-' if you want me to 'calm down' and not destroy this whole place, including you." She threatened baring her fangs in his face. 

No one said anything. Everyone was too shocked to do anything except stare at the two. Of course they had seen her like this before, but this was different.

"Josie?" Aubrey's small voice was heard throughout the whole room. Josie turned her head towards the source of the sound and for a small moment, a fraction of a second when her eyes met her lover's gaze they stoped glowing and a flash their normal chocolate brown colour was shown but not for long cause before anyone could blink they were back to the crimson red.

She turned her head back to Evan. "Why?" it wasn't bitter or angry or sad it was emotionless. There was no trace of any emotion coming from the brunette. "I forgot." A humourless laugh escaped her lips. "You forgot? Do you think I was born yesterday, Evan come on" she slowly but surely made her way towards the only male in the room. Clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner she made her way around the boy "liar, liar pants on fire." 

A soon as the last word left her mouth the royal blue curtains that were beautifully hanging in front of the window caught fire. "Josie!" But Josie payed no attention as she stepped closer to her girlfriend's brother, vaguely swear that someone put the fire out.

She circled him a couple of time before stopping a few centimetres away from his face. "I'm going to ask you this one more time, ok?" she shifted a little so that she was gazing directly in. the boy's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Penelope was coming?" 

She watched his pupils dilate and took a step backwards. Instantly and almost robotically he answered "I didn't want you to know she was coming." Josie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I needed you to react this way." Josie stepped back obviously confused. Her eyes stoped glowing a little while ago and she also stoped siphoning but she left her fang barred out.

"I d-don't understand? React how?" She shook her head in disbelief and backed away when Evan went to touch her. "Josie you are not a normal vampire you are a heretic a hybrid. A witch and a vampire. But that would've not been possible if you weren't a siphon, you are special. I read a couple of months ago about something like this happening to a siphon witch. It was dated thousands of years before but it was the same case."

"Okay but I still don't get what this has to do with Penelope and me reacting in some kind of way." Josie didn't like where this was going. She felt Aubrey come closer to her and took her hand in hers. She gave Josie a small squeeze and a nod, that somehow seemed to calm the brunette.

Evan watched the exchange between the two and he was afraid that his worst nightmare was coming true.


	8. Well that was unexpected

Evan watched the exchange between the two and he was afraid that his worst nightmare was coming true.

No one dared to say anything letting the silence between them intensify until Penelope broke it "Was just happened?" Josie knew she should say something, so squeezing her girlfriend's hand she took her eyes off the floor, turning her attention to the only mortal present in the room. "I-" She didn't get to say anything else before Evan cut her off abruptly "Nothing, Josette here, just had a rough week, right?" 

Throwing a quizzical look towards Evan she nodded, not understanding why she couldn't just tell her. "Okay, now go prepare, we're leaving in a week." He didn't give them a chance to say anything as he shooed them out of the room, closing the door in their face. They sat like that, in front of the door, starring at its' wooden patterns, mouth agape not quite comprehending the situation.

The first to move was Aimee, claiming she had to take care of a few thing before they leave. 

“Well that was unexpected.” the other three nodded at Josie’s statement even though it was quite an understatement. “Let’s go.” 

And so the four remaining girls made their way down the hall, without really having a destination. Seeing how tense her girlfriends was Bree took the brunettes hand in hers rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on the back of Josie's hand.

"So what made you decide to move here?" 

Three heads snapped towards the only blonde present. Seeing the glare she received from Alexandria she rose her shoulders in defence. 

"what?" 

Penelope let out an airy laugh "Nothing worth any kind of gossip, really." she said, a slight smile on her face, as they resumed their walking "My mom got a job here in New York and I decided to come with her since I didn't like the other school that much anyways." 

There was a brief silence between the girls as they didn't really know what to say or do, but lucky for them Penelope wasn't done yet. Turning towards Josie her smile dropped being replaced with a frown.

"Though, never in a million years, would I have guessed that I'd stumble upon none other than Josette Saltzman." at that the girl in question abruptly stopped walking taken aback by what her ex girlfriend said."Yeah, well I wasn't planning on you to find me either, so I guess we're even." there was a cold tone in Josie's voice which just riled Penelope more.

"Everybody back in Mystic Falls thinks you were dead, Josie!" she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stau as calm as possible. 

Seeing how uncomfortable her friend was Alexandria decided it was time to step in.

"I don't know who do you think you are but let me tell you one thing. No one talks to my best friend that way, you have no right to demand answers from her, because if I'm not mistaken you are the 'evil' ex who broke her heart so back off before i make you." sighing Penelope slumped her shoulders in defeat taking a step back from the fuming brunette who looked like she could snap Penelope's neck in a heartbeat just for looking the wrong way at Josie. 

Despite the situation she was currently being faced with Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that the two girls in front of her have been Josie's rock for the past two years and it was clear that they cared deeply for the siphoner. 

"Lexi" Josie's soft voice broke through the thick tension that was quickly building between her ex girlfriend and best friend. "It's okay, she has the right to know" with a deep breath she turned towards Penelope "Well for starters I'm not exactly alive per say" 

Seeing Penelope's confused stare the girl's smirk only grew "I'm a vampire" it was the most blunt response penelope has ever gotten in her life. "oh"  
Josie smiles knowingly at her ex "It's okay, I'm okay with it, plus now there's a way to stop the merge so..." Penelope rose her eyebrows in surprise at the girl's revelation. 

"We are here." Josie announced a little to relieved and it took a moment for the black haired witch to realize where they were "This is your room, you won't be sharing it with anyone for the time being and if you have any questions you can always come to us or Evan and Aimee i know they look scary but they are really kind." With a smile josie walked back to her room her girlfriend and best friend not far behind leaving penelope to adjust to her new room.

———————————————————————————

if you asked Josie the remaining four days were over way too quickly for her liking. There was a lot to prepare and she was still getting used to seeing Penelope everyday holding conversations together or just smiling in class. 

Finally they were in the van on their way to mystic falls. Evan was driving with Aimee riding shotgun next to him, Josie and Lexi were in the middle while Penelope and Bree were sat at the very back of the van, per Josie's request since she was afraid Lexi might kill Penelope for even breathing, the two girls really didn't get along. Josie shook her head fondly while taking out her earphones even though she didn't need them it was more like a habit giving her at least a sense of normalcy.

It didn't take long for the bickering to start. "it's waay to hot here, open a window." "no, it's cold don't" Josie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Shut it you two, will you?" she turned around to glare at Lexi and Penelope. Both of them huffed in annoyance but settled down. She looked in the back to see her girlfriend sleeping mindlessly wit h her head on the window, smIling lightly at the image she took her phone out and snapped a picture. 

"Stop hitting my chair!" "I am not." "Yes you are" "No I'm not." "Yes. you. are." "no. I. am. not." Having enough of the two girls fighting Josie waved her hand in the air muttering a silent 'obdormiscere' and in the next second both girls fell asleep. 

"Josette" the somewhat scolding voice of Evan rang through the van. "Oh give me a break, they're lucky i didn't snap their necks" Josie huffed clearly displeased with the driver and her two -now asleep- friends. She puts her head on the window watching the trees and houses they are passing. 

They stop at a red light and Josie watches a family cross the road. Two girls who are obviously twins each keep hold of one of their parents hands and each other being in the middle protected from everyone and everything. She smiles a bittersweet smile remembering the time she and her sister had the exact same life - more or less- she remembers the time when everything was better with a kiss and a promise from her parents that they were safe. 

She doesn't realise it when tears start to fall but suddenly she can't breath. She's panting so hard gasping for air scratching at her throat desperate for any bit of oxygen. She knows she can't physically suffocate or if she can she'll come back but at the moment all the rationality she once possessed was thrown out the window as big crocodile tears kept falling down her red cheeks. 

Everything starts spinning around her, black spots clouding her vision depriving her of any of her senses. She's vaguely aware of the door opening and closing besides her. Suddenly there's a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles while a calming, loving voice whispers sweet nothings in her ear. It takes her a couple of seconds before she starts breathing normally again. Blinking a couple times she regains her vision but doesn't make any move just sitting there her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

She can see through her tears the concerned looks of Evan and Aimee so she closes her eyes letting sleep take over her the exhaustion getting to her.


End file.
